Mastermind/Old
Epsilon Empire (version 2.x) * PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = Multiple mind control |hp =*420 (version 2.x) *500 (version 1.2) |useguns = Artificial mind |armortype = Heavy |speed = *5 (version 2.x) *4 (version 1.2) |range = 6 |tier = 3 |cost = $1750 |time = *1:08 (version 2.x) *1:14 (version 1.2) |produced = Epsilon/PsiCorps War Factory |req = *Epsilon/PsiCorps Research Lab |ability = |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |notes = * Self-repair (version 1.2) * Can fire while moving * Uncrushable * Cannot be mind-controlled *Will periodically take damage when mind-controlling more than 3 units (version 2.x) * Can crush infantry * Takes 6 slots in transports |techlvl = 8 |turn = 5 |sight = 9 |multiplier = |groundattack = |cooldown = *35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) (version 2.x) *10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) (version 1.2) }} The Master Mind is the ultimate mind control tank of the Epsilon Empire/PsiCorps in versions 2.0 and 1.2, respectively. Official description v2.0 Yet another impressive and terrific weapon at once - the Master Mind. Massive in construction, it is the only vehicle which appears to actually "think" and work without pilots inside. It is not exactly known whether this unit is some kind of living machine or it's just being controlled by Yuri's followers hiding inside his bases but no survivors leaving the destroyed vehicle have been ever noticed. Through the glass of the dome mounted on the top of this unit, one can only see a large brain which is used for mind control - just what Epsilon Adept does but with possibility to capture multiple units. This vehicle doesn't know when to stop though and it's never sated in its hunger of mind control. When it exceeds its limits though (more than 3 units captured), this bio-mechanism may get damaged or even destroy the tank, if too much minds are consumed. Nowadays, Master Mind can last longer before getting destroyed due to overload but it will still be destroyed unless surplus units are grinded, destroyed or removed in any other way. Other than that, Master Mind is a great weapon against hordes of enemy forces.Epsilon Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 The mighty Master Mind has been upgraded a lot. Because these units were easily destroyed during the last war, PsiCorps decided to improve its artificial mind, so it will no longer overload and destroy itself. Though they disabled overload in this unit, the only way to do it was to limit number of units it can control, so it can no longer control more than three enemy units. They also increased its armor even that it was already heavy, now Master Mind can take more damage. Remember that now they can support this unit with our Salvage Discs, so it shouldn't be difficult to take over control over enemy armies.PsiCorps Units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Brainwave Overload The following only applies on version 2.0psi and its patches. When the Mastermind has mind controlled too many units, it will take damage every 60 frames (or 4 in-game seconds). The more mind control victims, the more damage it receives. * Takes 20 damage if 4-5 units are mind controlled. * Takes 60 damage if 6-7 units are mind controlled. * Takes 120 damage if 8 or more units are mind controlled. References Category:Subpages